Higher
by HatsFromOslo
Summary: Those who are too good for each other are often perfect couples.


Dryly striking her face as the wind weaved through her gorgeous strawberry blond hair, Nancy smiled into the air above her. Pure joy shot through her spine and she saw out of the corner of her vision Bess throw her arms into the air that whipped past the blue convertible. As her friends own blond curls flew into her irritated cousins face behind her, Bess smiled her bright, toothy, personalized smile. Nancy glanced backwards to see George's face twist into a sour look and wrap her sharp brown hair into a hand-held ponytail.

"What's wrong sour-puss?" Nancy laughed at her before twirling her head back to the road ahead of her.

"For one," George yelled over the roar of the wind. "Miss I-don't-give-a-damn-about-the-person-sitting-behind-me is letting her hair give me scars on my face. Two- it is so incredibly hot out here. Three- I serve no purpose for this trip. No hot and totally in love with me boyfriend to see," she motioned towards Nancy, "and no exciting classes to take when we get there," she finished with motioning to Bess but when a new song came blaring over the radio she yelled louder than before, "and four! I _hate_ this song!"

"Oh, chill!" Bess told her cousin as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She laughed again and turned to Nancy. "This is going to be so awesome! Oh, spring break is going to be so awesome," Her hands flew around gracefully to show her excitement.

Nancy once again faced the road ahead of her and she took a excited deep breath as the towering Miami skyline started to spread out before her. She could faintly hear Bess squeal at the same thing that made Nancy shake with excitement. She couldn't help but agree with what Bess said before, spring break in Florida with her best friends and boyfriend was going to be awesome.

The three girls watched as the dominating skyscrapers passed by them in awe. The sun was just touching the horizon creating a ghostly shadow on the couples walking hand in hand down the streets, laughing and kissing. Nancy smiled at each one that passed, indulging the sense that it would be her in that position in a few minutes. Bess glanced over at her and smiled at the lovesick look on her friends face.

"Miss him?" She asked.

Nancy paused and bit her lip, then smiled.

"Soon," Bess replied to Nancy's silent statement.

They navigated though the slick Miami streets and soon found the private large street that led to massive beach front houses. They gasped astonishment at the beautiful homes they only saw in their far off dreams.

"Which one is it?" George breathed out from the back seat, leaning forward so she was equal with Nancy and Bess.

"4001," Nancy told her. She soon pointed to a tall white home at the end of the road. The welcoming presences of the colossal mansion took away her breath and she smiled at the familiar black Audi sitting in the driveway along with a few more familiar cars. She pulled her blue Mustang into the driveway and sat in disbelief. Months of waiting and short conversations and frazzled nerves and desperation and 15 hundred miles, she was here. The love of her life was just a few feet away.

She stepped out of her car and let her eyes dart around the huge house. She stood in panicked silence for a moment when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Go," George smiled at her and nodded towards the house.

Nancy took a deep breath and thanked her, running inside the huge house.

"Ned?" She called out. A silence echo greeted her in response.

Looking around Nancy recognized Ned's phone and keys sitting on a nearby table. Walking further into the house, she noticed that the back doors that led to the private beach were open, three sets of men's flip flops sitting by the door. Silently stepping outside Nancy looked down the beach.

Three tall guys stood in a triangle that faced the beach, laughing and pushing each other. Nancy watched as a man with near black hair and a intent face looked out into the ocean, his hands shoved into his pockets, polo shirt loosely hanging from his body. The next guy had dark caramel hair and piercing blue eyes that smiled at his friends. He leaped around the sandy beach with a certain level exhilaration that made Nancy smile. Nancy's smile faded into a tender smirk as she saw the last man. His dark chocolate hair freely fell over his face and black eyes sparkled with amusement in watching his friends. His hands drifted around him in the interactive conversation and he laughed with his whole face, showing off his foolish dimples and set of pure white teeth. He stepped backwards a bit from the group and stared out into the ocean.

Nancy stepped out of the house and walked to the group of men standing down the beach. Ned absently turned his head to the side and looked up. A expression of pure euphoria lit up his face as he stepped away from the group in disbelief. Nancy found her feet barely touching the soft sand and she ran down the beach to her paralyzed boyfriend at the other end. He took a step closer to where she was then broke in a full sprint. In foggy joy she leaped into his arms where he spun her around in the damp air. Nancy tipped her head back in laughter as Ned set her down where he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>"I'm not really sure why my parents trust six college students in a beach front mansion for spring break in Miami alone, but I'm good with it," the blond man smiled and shrugged, kneading the pillow in his hands.<p>

"How did you get this place?" George asked him.

"My parents own a house in every city on Earth. Just be thankful I wasn't given the one in North Korea," he smiled again and shook his head so that his caramel hair fell in front of his face.

They all laughed and fell into silence, staring at the roaring fire next to them. Ned ran his fingers through Nancy's hair falling over her face resting on Ned's chest.

"Nancy?" He whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" She lazily responded.

"Do you wanna go to bed?"

"Aww, Nancy! It's only eleven! You can't _possibly_ be tired!" Bess complained.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to drive across the country today," Nancy cut back, raising her head and yawning.

"I think we're going to bed," Ned smiled apologetically at his friends as he tugged at Nancy's sleeve to wake her up.

"Carry me," She mumbled into his shirt.

"Alright then," He replied obediently as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Nancy shrieked and laughed as her hair fell over her face.

"Night," The remaining four said in amused unison as they watched the couple walk up the stairs.

"Ned, put me down!" Nancy giggled.

"You said you wanted to be carried," Ned shrugged as he threw her onto the massive bed they shared.

"I didn't mean it that way!" She grabbed a pillow and hit him across the face with it.

"Oh, your going to pay for that," He smiled and leaped down to pin her wrist to the bed under his weight as he reached down to tickle her ribs. She yelped through her laughter as she fought to roll over him and gain control. After several attempts to fight him off she leaned up to kiss him to stop the attack on her ticklish stomach. Losing his purpose, Ned melted into the kiss letting Nancy maneuver her way so she pined him under her weight to the best of her abilities. Within a second of the tables being turned, they flipped back to Ned's advantage as he let back a laugh.

"You didn't think that was going to work, did you?" His eyes sparked.

"Eh," she shrugged. "Worth a try."

He leaned down to grab her into another deep kiss. Pulling away, he tipped over to lay directly next to Nancy as she buried her head into Ned's chest.

"How did I get you?" Nancy asked after a moments pause, letting her fingers dance along his well developed abdomen.

Ned chuckled. "Luck courses through your veins."

"Seriously," Nancy said with a deep tone. "You're one of if not the hottest guy at Emerson-"

"Aww! Thank you!" Ned sarcastically disrupted her.

"Shut up," she mumbled and swatted his chest. "Girls kneel at your feet- and guys for that matter. You could be a pro at everything you do. You're smart and attractive and funny and sweet and I don't have any idea why you stay with me after all the crap you put up with."

Ned silently sighed as Nancy nervously waited a response.

"Because, Miss Drew," he began. "You are smart and attractive and funny and sweet yourself. You are the most brilliant person I know and the most beautiful person I know. You find adventure in everything and never can come up with a single thing to say bad about a person. And what I love most about you is that you would drive across the country to spend your spring break with me in Miami when in reality you could have just told me to drive down to River Heights."

"Oh, now you tell me!" Nancy sighed dramatically.

"And although we have our... moments," Ned continued seriously. "You are so incredibly amazing that I can't think of one reason I could break up with you, even at our lowest."

Nancy sat in silence and digested what he just said.

"You're too good for me."

"Yeah, I know," he laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_Title based off of the song by Taio Cruz with the same title which I listened to often while writing this story and the level at which Nancy's emotions are at._

_Story created from my need for a piece of fluff at that time_.

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
